


Those Poor Trousers

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Embarrassment, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham makes Adam very excited... A little too excited, much to his embarrassment. But Graham doesn't mind. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Poor Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8159443#t8159443) from the Kink Meme!
> 
> And they wanted **Adam Brown/Any, heavy petting, premature ejaculation (I chose Graham...)**
> 
> **I HAVE A TERRIBLE NEED FOR THIS AND I DON'T CARE WHO WITH, just give me ridiculously heavy petting leading up to Ads coming in his pants and getting all flustered and embarrassed about it.**
> 
> **The other person's reaction and whether or not they continue regardless can be whatever the filler decides, but no shaming or mocking, please. Give Adam all the love in the world!**

Adam was too hot. Graham was kissing him, claiming his mouth with a hunger while persistently rubbing at him through his pants, Adam whimpering as the older man moved to suck at his neck. Adam wasn't sure how this was going to end, today had been a long day and he had been decidedly worked up before they had even started kissing. So, now... He was definitely feeling a little overwhelmed from the fervent attentions. Graham leant back on his knees to smile warmly down at the younger man as he cupped Adam's obvious erection through his coloured jeans. Adam moaned beneath him, squirming against the couch, biting at his lip.

"G-Graham..."

"You're very excited." Graham breathed back, desire clear in his voice, and Adam flushed deeply, looking guilty about the fact. Graham was right, he was very excited, and he was sure if Graham kept touching him like that, he wouldn't last. Despite his worries, he couldn't help but push up against Graham's broad palm, shivering as it gave him an obliging squeeze and rub, the older man grinning. Graham made a low noise of pleasure as he looked Adam over, giving himself a quick rub through his own jeans before he returned his mouth to Adam's neck, continuing to stroke him through his pants, feeling Adam tremble.

Graham shifted after a moment, easing an arm under the younger man to lift him. He slipped his hand down the back of Adam's tight pants to grope at his pert backside, fingers squeezing appreciatively. Adam squirmed hard at the touch, pushing up into Graham's other hand where it still rubbed him roughly through his jeans. Graham growled softly against the side of Adam's neck at how the younger man was squirming under him, excited by his eagerness and little, constant whimpers of pleasure. He shifted his hand, slipping his fingers into the cleft of Adam's backside, sliding down and moving to toy his fingers over Adam's tight little opening. 

"Aah! Graham!" Adam whimpered sharply, shaking with pleasure. He was too excited right now, he knew it. Graham's touches had him so worked up he was having trouble containing himself, feeling heat pooling in his stomach, his body tensing slightly. He fought to tell Graham how close he was, maybe ask him to ease off a bit, but all that came out was a jumbled noise of pleasure. Graham's fingers persisted in rubbing, until just one of fingertips pressed in like it was going to breech him. The shock of that little extra, intimate touch was too much for Adam's over-stimulated body, the pleasure curling to its peak inside of him.

"N-no. Graham. Wait... Uh uh... Ugh!" Adam made a broken noise as he came hard, inside of his trousers, his whole body bucking with the force. Graham pulled away quickly, thinking he'd hurt the younger man, looking down at Adam in concern. His expression turned to one of surprise when he realised just what had happened. The younger man flushed deeply when he saw that look on Graham's face, instantly curling into himself in embarrassment. It was clear, though, that he was still trembling with the pleasure of his orgasm as he mumbled, "Oh, god. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Adam, no. It's okay." Graham murmured back, gentling instantly upon seeing Adam's upset, instinctively reaching for him only to have Adam shrink away. Adam shook his head hard, his face still flushed dark and his eyes wide and unhappy when he finally glanced up at his older lover. This was something that happened to teenagers, boys who'd never been touched before... It did not happen to 33 year old men, no matter how excited Graham managed to make him. Adam shook his head again, mumbling,

"No, it’s not okay! How embarrassing!" 

"Adam..." Graham sighed as he leant in, catching the younger man before he could pull away from him again. He cupped Adam's cheek, kissing him slowly. Adam tried to protest when they parted, but Graham just captured his lips again. He persisted in kissing him until he could feel the younger man start to relax underneath him, smiling a little as he leant back. Graham wasn't upset at all, just surprised. He guessed he really shouldn't have teased Adam for that long. He glanced down at his own continued excitement, still smiling slightly as he looked back up at Adam, though his expression was a little sheepish. "Ads... I mean it. It hasn't put me off at all... I just wanted to make you feel good... I can see I did that."

Though Adam's mouth quirked a little at the last comment, the flush brightening in his cheeks, he managed a small and very shy smile. His eyes then cut down to see Graham still straining at the fly of his jeans, impressive as ever. Adam chewed his lip for a brief moment, staring at the sizable bulge before tentatively wondering, "Did you want me to?"

"Do you want to?" Graham replied with slightly raised eyebrows and a heated little smile. He wouldn't be bothered at all if Adam was put off by his own embarrassment, but he very much wanted to feel Adam's hands on him in return. He always did. Adam nodded easily, a true smile finally catching on his lips.

"Yes... Of course." Adam reached out to stroke a shy hand over Graham's clothed erection before opening the fly of Graham's jeans, easing him out. "You did it for me, after all... A little faster than I wanted... But... I can at least not ruin your pants."

Graham frowned slightly at Adam's little embarrassed quip about himself, but he was distracted from that as Adam started to stroke him, causing Graham to sigh in pleasure. He leant in, tilting Adam's chin up so he could kiss him again, murmuring against his lips, "Oh, Ads... I don't think I'm far off myself..."

Adam nodded slightly, hand working fast over the older man's length, loving the rough noises Graham made against his lips, the way his eyes slipped shut as the pleasure took over. There wasn't much finesse in Adam's movements, but Graham didn't seem to need it. He was excited enough just by touching Adam, seeing him squirm and blush and hearing the little noises that escaped him as he was pleasured. Not to mention how good Adam's hands felt on him. They were perfect, soft with long, clever fingers, holding him just tight enough, rubbing him in all the ways and places he liked. Graham gave a thrust into Adam's hands, Adam sucking in a sharp breath at the movement.

"Adam... Ads, almost... Yes..."

"Graham." Adam whispered back, speeding his hands just that little bit until Graham went tense above him. Graham gave a grunt, cumming hard with a sharp buck of his hips, the splatter of cum falling onto Adam's jeans before either of them could think to catch it, a stain on the coloured denim. Graham groaned when he realised, leaning his head against Adam's shoulder. It was his turn to be embarrassed as he muttered out,

"Oh, no. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Adam promised softly, moving to urge Graham up to kiss him, smiling shyly this time as he admitted, "They needed a wash anyways..."


End file.
